A user can utilize the Internet to communicate with one or more connections (e.g., other users, friends, buddies, etc.) using a variety of techniques. For example, the user can send an email, chat live using instant messaging (IM), send a text message to a phone, video chat, voice chat using voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), etc. Typically, respective communication techniques utilize a corresponding application, which is executing on the user's device (e.g., used for communicating), where the corresponding application may be specific to the type of communication (e.g., an IM program), or may comprise a web-based application running in a user's browser on the device. Another user may determine whether the user is available to communicate by using a communication service that provides an indication of availability (e.g., “available,” “away,” “online,” “offline”).